


Messi, Drunk (and lost)

by Wonderjam



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, What Have I Done, art prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderjam/pseuds/Wonderjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cristiano finds Leo drunk on the roadside and has to deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messi, Drunk (and lost)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Detodores' awesome art on tumblr, which you can see here: 
> 
> http://detodores.tumblr.com/image/122858056782 
> 
> I had to see this written out and since it didn't already exist, now it does.

This was the exact opposite of how Cristiano expected his night to be.

Driving through the streets of Madrid on the way back home, he was already close to being on the outskirts of the city so it was purely by chance that Cristiano just happened to glance at the woozy figure staggering down the road.

Normally, Cristiano wouldn’t suddenly stop the car and look back at any random drunk.

But for some reason, the small silhouette had seemed strangely familiar.

So Cristiano sighed, slid out of his car and strode over to the figure that had collapsed against the cold pavement beside a row of overgrown hedges.

“Hey. You alright?”  Cristiano squinted behind his sunglasses to get a better look at the man, who was slumped over, head down.

A few awkward seconds passed before the man blearily lifted his head to squint at Cristiano.

“Chrish’ano? That you?” He slurred.

“What the fuck? Leo Messi?”

Leo brightened.

“Leo Messi? That’ssssss meeeeeeeee. Holaaa.”

Cristiano snorted. “Jesus, how much did you drink?”

A silly smile spread over Leo’s face and he slowly opened his arms wide.

“Thiiiiiiis much.”

Then he slowly lowered his arms to his sides and looked at them, as if not quite sure what to do.

“Xavi said he’d drive me home. But Xavi disappeared. I went to look for him, but he’s not here! Where’s Xavi? Where did Barcelona go?”

Leo suddenly looked timid and vulnerable and upset and it took everything Cristiano had to not swoop down and gather him in a hug.

 

 

_Wait. What?_

_He was probably just tired. That was it. Nothing to do with Leo Messi’s adorable face. Definitely not._

 

“The Blaugranas are probably looking for you at some bar right now. God, Leo, what if someone else found you like this?”

“But someone elshhhhh ddidn’t. Because – “

He paused to awkwardly tilt his head up at Cristiano and jab an uncoordinated finger in his direction –

“ – You did!”

Cristiano pulled back, expressionless, heart pounding.

 

_What the actual fuck?_

 

Looking around, Cristiano was mostly relieved to find that no one was recording. However, that meant he was the one who had to deal with a drunken Leo Messi.

So he sighed again and bent down, pulling Leo’s limp arm over his shoulder and bracing against the brick wall to heave them both up.

Leo stumbled, looking disoriented, before finding Cristiano’s face again.

He lit up, as if only just noticing Cristiano was there, and slumped against him, fingers grasping the other man’s jacket.

 

 

“Whyy do we have to be enemies?” Leo slurred into Cristiano’s chest.

Cristiano took a very deep breath and looked skywards.

“Leo, I need to know where your hotel is.”

“I don’t see us as enemies...”

“Christ. I’m trying to offer actual help here. Say something useful, motherfucker!”

Leo leaned even further into Cristiano.

“Do you really hate me, Crish’ano? Cus’ I don’t hate you, Crish’ano…”

‘Crish’ano’ took a very, very deep breath.

“Nice to know. Okay, that’s it, I’m calling Piqué.” 

“Piqué!” Leo clumsily lifted himself off Cristiano and staggered a few steps.

“Mi amigo! Where’s Piqué? Ha, Gerard…”

Cristiano pulled him back, supporting Leo with one arm as he scrolled quickly through his contacts.

Leo contentedly leaned his full weight back onto Cristiano, throwing an arm back around his neck.

“I love you, Cris.”

 

 

Cristiano froze.

 

 

Glancing sideways at Leo, Cristiano groaned when he realized the man had fallen asleep on him.

 

 

Love?

Cristiano?

Lionel Messi?

 

Something warm stirred within Cristiano and he snuck a glance at Leo.

 

_Okay, so maybe it was something to do with Leo Messi’s adorable face._

 

“…Don’t let anyone else hear you say that.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Nearly half an hour later, the silent road came alive with the shouts and bellows of the entire Barça squad coming to find Leo.

Cristiano quickly unwound his arm from where it was wrapped tentatively around the sleeping man, who whined quietly at the loss before snuggling further into him.

Cristiano sheepishly glanced up at Piqué, who simply looked amused.

“Well, he’s all yours. Probably won’t remember a thing in the morning.”

Piqué bent down to scoop Leo up, smiling at Cristiano.

“Thanks for watching him, Ronaldo. I’ll give you a call in the morning when he wakes up.”

Cristiano, who had been unknowingly staring at Leo’s sleeping face again, snapped quickly out of his stupor.

“That really won’t be necessary. I – “

The look that Piqué shot in his direction made him close his mouth abruptly.

“ – okay, fine.”

Mouthing his thanks once again, Piqué turned and walked back to where the rest of the Barça squad was waiting, leaving Cristiano to walk silently back to his car.

He smirked. Messi would have one hell of a hangover in the morning.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Ah, fuck!”

Leo cursed quietly as he tried to sit up and immediately fell back onto the pillows, eyes clenched tightly shut.

“Buenos días, sleeping beauty,” Piqué said, handing Leo a glass of water and an aspirin.

“ Piqué? What happened last night? Argh, feels like someone kicked a football into my head.”

 

 

Neymar burst in.

“Looks like somebody’s awake!” He singsonged.

Leo flinched and glared at Neymar.

“We found you sitting with Ronaldo on some deserted road yesterday,”

Neymar whispered, not looking very apologetic.

“Cr – Ronaldo?”

“Yes, Cristiano,”  Piqué interjected.

“Did I do anything weird?” Asked Leo, looking mildly horrified.

“You can ask him yourself. Suppose you’d better call him, now that you’re up.”

“What? Why me?”

“You’re the one he found yesterday, not us!”

 

 

Leo buried his head into his pillow and groaned.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ring.

 

 

Ring.

 

Cristiano would never admit later that he went for his phone as fast as he could, but for now, who cared?

 

 

“Olá?”

“Hola… Cristiano?”

“The one and only. Who did you think it was?”

 

Cristiano could already see the blush on Leo’s _adorable face._

 

“Well, no. But I just wanted to say thank you for last night. I was probably the worst person to deal with.”

Cristiano almost wants to tell him about the off - key singing in full gratuitous detail, just to get him embarrassed, but bites it back because he probably doesn’t need that right now on top of one killer hangover.

So instead he simply says, “It’s fine.”

 

 

There’s an awkward silence between them.

Then Leo timidly breaks it: “Did I do anything… weird… yesterday?”

 

And the need to just tease the fuck out of him resurfaces like a tidal wave in Cristiano but he pushes it down, because there actually is something that’s been nagging at him the entire night.

 

But he can't say it.

“Well, no.”

 

_But he has to know._

 

He can hear Leo breathe a sigh of relief on the other end of the line but before he can formulate a reply, Cristiano suddenly blurts:

“Do you love me?”

 

_Fuck._

 

Leo froze.

 

The awkward silence descended on them again, heavy and thick and suffocating.

A few agonizing seconds ticked past.

 

_Fuuuuuck._

 

“Haha!” Cristiano forces out, “Just teasing. You know. Last night…? Okay, you probably don’t remember.”

 

But it’s obvious that he’s not just teasing and all through this Leo has been silent on the other side and Cristiano wonders if he’s going to hang up.

 

 

It’s not like Cristiano feels mildly disappointed, or anything.

 

Then Leo speaks up, so quietly that Cristiano almost misses it but he doesn't, and the answer throws Cristiano off.

 

“Yes.”

 

There’s silence again, but this time, it’s not awkward and tense.

 

Cristiano speaks first.

 

“Wanna go to a bar tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it \o/
> 
> If anyone missed the notes at the beginning, this was inspired by Detodores' art, here:
> 
> http://detodores.tumblr.com/image/122858056782 
> 
> Go take a look. Seriously. It's great.


End file.
